


The Storm

by msdisdain



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdisdain/pseuds/msdisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowball fight becomes something...more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written a long, long time ago, under another name. This is the first piece of smut I ever wrote in any fandom.

If he closed his eyes and concentrated, the dream could almost come true. Winter on earth...he could almost be there. The wind blew softly across his face, icy kisses falling around his head and neck, drifting into his outstretched hands, slipping into his open mouth. He opened his lips in a wide smile, eyes still closed but squinting a little from the sun that glinted off the icy ground. He had actually snuck away from the away team, he thought to himself with a chuckle. He lifted his hands up over his head and fell back as gently as possible, the snow flying up in a small cloud as he disturbed its peaceful arrangement. A ridiculous exuberance seeped into his body, and he began to move his arms and legs back and forth.

"Snow angels, Commander?"

Chakotay opened his eyes and regarded the woman standing over him. .It wasn't easy to look good in Starfleet issue snow gear, but Kathryn Janeway managed to look as if she were standing before him in velvet and silk. The plain black bodysuit skimmed over trim curves tightly, tucked into sturdy boots below, and sleek gloves above. Her hair was tucked up into the standard hat, which was pulled low on her forehead. Her eyes glittered down at him, snowflakes on her lashes, her cheeks ruddy from the cold. She extended a hand to him, and after a moment's hesitation, he took it.

Seconds later she sat up, spluttering, regarding him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "It's bad protocol to pull the Captain into a snowbank, Commander."

He grinned over at her, his face only inches from hers. "Sometimes you just have to throw protocol to the wind, Captain." Watching the way her face paled at that statement, he froze, mentally cursing himself. _Open mouth, insert snow boot,_ he thought. Quickly he got to his feet, reaching down to help her up and removing his hands from her arms as soon as she gained her balance. He watched her brush the snow from her suit, watched her hands running down her legs, across her...

_Stop it!_ By the Gods, he was acting like a first year Cadet on a co-ed camping trip. What had gotten into him? Somehow, down on this desolate, beautiful planet, his memories of winter on Earth had affected his thinking. He should probably just return to the ship. It would be easier to control the urges. It always was. Get the uniform back on, and--

A snowball hit him squarely on the back of the head.

He whirled around and was rewarded for that effort with another that landed partially in the mouth he had opened to protest. Spitting snow everywhere, he met Janeway's eyes. She was laughing. The color had returned to her cheeks. _Snow angels,_ he thought, enraptured by her smile.

"Revenge is sweet, Chakotay," she called to him. He wiped his mouth as well as he could with the back of his glove, eyes narrowed, using the activity to cover the time he needed to plan his attack. She stood watching him, hands on hips--command stance--and waited to see what he would do.

Within a minute, they had a fullblown snowball war raging. They were flinging snow everywhere, hitting the trees and rocks more often than each other, their teasing taunts and laughter echoing in the stillness. Janeway bent to gather up a large handful of snow and Chakotay launched himself at her, catching her around the legs and taking her to the ground. She wriggled in his grasp, swinging at him with both hands, tickling any part of him she could reach as they struggled to get the upper hand. Finally he flipped her to the side and pinned her hands above her head, her legs beneath his thigh.

"Surrender, Captain?"

He watched as her eyes darkened, her cheeks flushed deeper. Her lips parted slightly, her breath came quicker. His matched it. He stared down at her almost as if he didn't recognize her, and moved to stand before the effect their position was having on him became evident to her.

A moan rattled in the back of her throat, and he stopped. She surged up to him, pressing her mouth to his.

His eyes met hers in shock, and for a long moment, neither moved. They lay entwined in the snow, mouths joined, eyes locked.

And then he was devouring her mouth, ravaging her mouth, not closing his eyes until hers rolled back beneath the lids. His tongue probed her lips apart, seeking hers, and when he found it, he groaned aloud. Her hands-- _Gods, her hands_ \--were sliding down his sides, then cupping his bottom, grabbing hard, kneading the flesh. He'd never gotten any clue that she was as hungry as he was, but from the way she was gripping him, the way she was moving her hands on him--oh--he was groaning again, louder this time, his hands seeking and finding her breasts as they strained towards him through the thick material, and her hands slipped between them and rubbed across his erection...

"Tuvok to Janeway."

They both froze, and then he was rearing up and back on his heels as she struggled to her knees, breathing heavily, not meeting his eyes. "Janeway here."

"Captain, we are picking up signs of a storm approaching your location. We have beamed back the rest of the away team. I think it would be wise if you and the Commander returned the shuttle to Voyager now."

"Acknowledged, Tuvok. Janeway out."

Chakotay looked up, saw the storm clouds gathering overhead. The wind had picked up in the last few minutes, and the snow was falling harder. He looked back at Janeway, but she too was watching the clouds.

Carefully, she got to her feet, walking a few feet away before turning back to look down at him. "We'd better get back," she said quietly, her expression unreadable. Silently, he nodded, and stood to follow her.

**. . .**

"Tuvok, the wind is getting worse and worse down here. I don't think we should fly the shuttle until after the storm."

"Captain, we will beam you aboard."

"No--I don't want to leave the shuttle or waste time coming back for it. We'll just wait out the storm inside and then fly it back when the storm is over."

"Captain, the storm will last at least two hours. I would advise--"

"It's _snow_ , Tuvok. We'll be fine. You know how to get in touch with us. Janeway out."

Chakotay watched her through this dialogue, watched her move around the shuttle, fiddling with the environmental controls, wondering why she hadn't asked for a transport. It would have taken no time to come back for the shuttle later. He was reluctant to read any sort of meaning into anything she did.

The storm had picked up as they made their way back, and the wind was howling outside, blowing the snow up over the door. Despite the sturdiness of the snow suits, they had still gotten damp, and now that they were sheltered he was beginning to feel the cold. He began to rummage around on the supply shelves, looking for the spare uniforms they had brought with them.

"Where did they put the uniforms when they stocked the shuttle?"

Her head jerked up from the console. "What?" Her voice was quiet, guarded.

_What is she thinking about?_ he thought. He said, "The uniforms?"

"Oh..." she reached a hand up, pulling off her hat. Red-gold hair spilled down over her shoulders, rumpled and tangled. "In the bottom compartment," she said, running her fingers through the knots, trying to restore some order to it.

He bent down, opening the compartment and taking out the carefully folded uniforms. Holding hers out, he walked over to her. "You should put this on--the snow suits aren't completely protective. You must be at least a little wet."

_What did you say that for?_ he groaned inwardly as her hand paused in midair. Pictures flashed through his mind of the two of them together on the bridge, at meals, lying in the snow and..."You should dry off."

Janeway reached out, took her uniform from his hands. "I will." She turned around pointedly, hands at her collar. He retreated to the back of the shuttle again, putting his back to her in turn, and bent to take off his boots. He heard the sounds behind him, clothing moving against clothing, a snap unfastening, a grunt that must have meant she pulled off a boot, before he shute them out and returned to the task at hand. He dropped his hat and his gloves to the floor and quickly stripped off the snow suit. His underwear were wet too, so he dropped them on the pile and dug around for the extra pair. He was just straightening up, briefs in hand, when he heard the movement behind him. Before he could turn, slender hands slid around his waist, between his legs. He gasped, almost instantly erect, rising proudly, involuntarily against her grip.

"Captain..."

Warm lips touched his back, burning his spine. "Commander." Her hands were doing wonderful things to him...his head was spinning. He'd imagined her hands on him many times, but it had never been like this. This was not happening. "I have a new set of orders for you," she whispered.

"Kathryn."

Her hands stilled, slowly slipping away at the harshness of his tone. He turned to face her, and his knees weakened at the sight of her clad only in briefs and thin tank top. The material clung tightly to her breasts, and her nipples were as erect as he was. Her hair was thrown back over her shoulders.

"Chakotay..."

"I...oh, Gods..." He ran his hands over his face, willed his heart to slow. Tried not to look at her. Failed. "I..can't do this, Kathryn...not like this. Not here--not just here." His heart sank as he said the words, knowing that they would make her turn and walk back to her clothing, don the uniform and the persona that held her back from him. He had given her his heart long before, and what she was offering was a part of what he wanted--but not enough. He wanted all of her, and nothing less would ever satisfy him. He was willing to wait.

_If_ she put her clothes on, and quickly.

"Please get dressed, Kathryn," he groaned.

Janeway smiled a little. "I know what you're thinking, Chakotay." She turned away a little, one hand rubbing the back of her neck. "I've never given you any real reason to think that I might mean this. The ship comes first, it always has. It always will." She sighed, heavily. "But we're a long way from Starfleet. Maybe there just aren't enough reasons why you can't come second, if we're careful, and fair, and strong enough." She turned back to him, her eyes solemn. "If Kathryn can love Chakotay, then maybe the Captain can love the Commander. Maybe we can fuse it all together somehow, if you help me."

His heart stopped. It must have. His breathing faltered, his eyes grew hot. He was about to wake up, or the holodeck program was about to end. "I can't believe that."

Her brow furrowed, the light in her eyes dimming a little. "I finally say it, and you don't believe me."

Chakotay moved to her, took her face gently in his hands. "I want to, Kathryn. If you only knew. But you have to be sure. I don't think I could stand it if you took it away." How did she make him so vulnerable, rip him open so far?

"You gave me your love, Chakotay, and I've never given you anything in return. Won't you take mine now?"

He could have wept at her words, fallen at her feet and wept from the pain and joy and relief of it. His voice wouldn't work, his hands opened and closed on her face. Finally, he managed, "When?"

"I suppose I finally realized it when you were a prisoner of the Vori, and Tuvok said you might be dead. I wondered how I would go on living if you were gone, wondered if I could. But I didn't really decide until you pulled me into the snowbank." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears--either her own or the reflection of his. His face altered, a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth, a slow fire rising in his eyes. Her own lips lifted in response, and he pulled her against his body, their mouths joining in a long, blissful kiss. Then suddenly she was pulling her tank top off, and his hands were pushing the briefs from her hips, and they were spiraling into urgency.

"What were those new orders, Captain?" He asked, his hands stroking her waist, voice husky in her ear.

"Come here." She led him over to the pilot's chair and pushed him down. "It's not the command chair on the bridge, we'll have to wait until another time for that fantasy--but it will do."

A wry smile lit up his face. "So I'm not the only one who's been--" His voice strangled in his throat as she knelt down and took him in her mouth. "Kathryn...Gods..." Her tongue circled around him delicately, her teeth just barely grazing the shaft, her hands cupping his balls, and his bottom, lifting him closer to her face. He tried to remain still but couldn't help it; he began to thrust into her open mouth, his hands fisting in her hair, his head falling back. She was humming deep in her throat, the vibrations slid into his skin. He was nearly to the edge when she pulled back, kissing it gently, wiping her mouth with one hand.

"In answer to your remark from before--I'm more than just a little wet, Chakotay."

He chuckled, and then his eyes darkened, storm clouds descending within as they had outside. He slid to the floor, shoving both chairs backwards. "Is the comm system off?"

"Yes..."

_Is this happening?_ he thought one last time.

She reached for him, and he closed the distance, pushing her backwards onto the floor, gripping her bottom in both hands, lifting it into the air, dipping his head between her legs. He held his face inches from her for a long moment, her scent filling his nostrils, before lapping gently, very gently, at the folds of her sex. Her body convulsed and she let out a long moan that was almost a scream. He buried his face within her, his nose massaging the nub that rose up hard to meet him, his tongue thrusting deep inside her. She came suddenly, a real scream bursting from her this time, and he drove on relentlessly, lowering her body back to the floor, hands reaching for her nipples, her juices running down his face, until she screamed a second time. And then he was up in a fluid movement and inside of her before she had a second to think.

Time stopped.

She was crying...they were both crying, their bodies locked together on the floor of the shuttle, her head cradled under his arm, her arms tight around his back.

"I love you," he breathed into her mouth, and he began to move within her. Gently, at first, their bodies almost performing a rite of worship, hands and lips together, eyes holding one another. Then, as her breathing began to rasp, and his became more and more unever, and her hips rose to meet his, he moved faster and faster until the storm clouds exploded and washed them both away.

**. . .**

"Tuvok to Janeway."

Chakotay stirred, shifting his weight off of her carefully. Her eyes were closed, but he wasn't sure if she was asleep.

"Chakotay here, Tuvok."

A brief pause, and then: "We show no further signs of atmospheric disturbance. It should be safe for you to return to Voyager."

"Acknowledged. The Captain wants to get a sample of something she found down here. As soon as she's finished, we'll be on our way. Chakotay out."

_Let him wonder what that means,_ he thought, and looked back down at Janeway. Her eyes were open, and she was watching him. He held his breath, still uncertain that what had happened was becoming the reality.

Her lips curved. "I suppose that means we can stay a little longer," she murmured, reaching for him.

Chakotay smiled.

He'd always loved the snow.


End file.
